septimofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CherryMoonshine/Ada's Coma First Dream
Ada's eyes fluttered open to nothing but black abyss. "Where am I?" Her body felt like it was floating in water. Her eyes close half way. " I'm.. So tired..." She began to drifted off when she heard a voice call out to her. Jolting up and looking around. "Who's there?!?" She stood up, a cool breeze licking at her naked being as she stood in the water bed she had awoken in. "ANSWER ME!!!" There was a soft chuckle. "My my... You're so loud and demanding to be my first.." There was flash of blinding light. Ada shielded her eyes with her arm. "What?" As her arm lowered she saw a woman of her height, but with fair skin, beautiful golden hair, and bright sky blue eyes. She was wore a white gown that hugged her figure. A smile grew on the woman's face as she took a step closer to Ada. "My first reincarnation..." She stared blankly at the woman. "There's no way that I'm your-" "Oh but you are..." The woman's eyes teared up slightly. "Kinda silly be jealous over my own reincarnation, getting to spend time with Lynkst.." Ada blinked at the woman. "You are?" Her hand went up to her chest as the woman spoke the word she didn't wish to hear. "Cherry." Ada stepped back. "You're lying." She hissed out the words at Cherry. "Sadly I am not Adaline." She began to cry. Cherry looked at her. "Why do you cry Adaline?" She shook her head. "Because the man I love does not love me for me... He only sees me as a replacement for you." She sob like she just lost the most precious thing she ever had. "In a way... Maybe but you are me therefor he loves you for you.." "He can't... He called me by your name today.. So all he sees is you.. Not... Me..." Cherry pulled Ada into a gentle embrace. "No he does see you... He will see all of us..." "Us?" She nodded stroking Ada's hair, hoping she would clam down. "After you there will be nine more..." "Why?" Cherry let out a sad sigh.. "For our love we were cursed... Lynkst was cursed with immortality and for me... My soul is immortal... I must take hold of ten vessels with no memory or knowledge of who I was... If the vessel does not claim love for Lynkst by the time they die or have fallen for another... My soul is ripped and shredded part.. And he is left alone... Forever..." Ada felt a stabbing pain in her chest as Cherry spoke the last few words. Pulling away and looking at her, Cherry began to cry. "You must tell him you love him... Or you will cause him endless pain for everything he's done.." Ada just stood there as Cherry slowly faded away. "You must tell Lynkst that you love him.. Promise me that you will.." She remain silent until she was once again left alone in her black abyss. "But... I want him to love me... For me... Not because I'm someone's reincarnation..." She fell to the ground holding herself, crying until she could cry no more. Category:Blog posts